Recruited
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Eight Episode, Recruited.
1. I Promise He Is A Good Man

AN: Have only good things to say about this episode. It will go down as a favorite of mine. Very moving! Enjoyed every minute. And now on with the tags, I do hope you enjoy them. I've missed bringing them to you the past few weeks.

* * *

_**Ziva**__: I promise you Ray is a good man. _

* * *

"Promise is a strong word."

It took Ziva a moment to realize what he was referring to. Somehow she was not surprised. "I am well aware of how strong it is."

"Are you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just sayin'." He threw his hands out at his sides. "Takes a long time to get to know a person…some are married for years before their true colors shine through."

"And you would know this how?"

He put his hands over his heart. "Words can hurt you know."

"I am well aware of that also."

"Look, I'm not saying he's _not_ a good guy…just that _some_ people pretend to be one thing when they're really another."

"You know this first hand yes?"

"I think we both do." He responded quickly and a moment of silence passed.

It was during that moment Ziva began to gather her things. "Good night Tony."

He stood up in response and stepped towards her desk. "I'm happy for you."

"You are a terrible liar."

They were inches from each other now and neither said another word until Ziva stepped past him. "See you in the morning, Tony."

He stood there for a few moments contemplating his next words, but they never came.

He may be a terrible liar, but that's not all he was.

He was a good man.

Who suddenly wanted to become better. ..


	2. Cant Remember Who I Was

_**Dr. Magnus**__: Donald, sometimes I can't remember who I was. _

_

* * *

_

Gibbs had barely begun his measurements when he heard familiar footsteps donning his basement stair case. He looked up from his work and took in the sight of his friend before preparing both of them a drink.

"New boat?"

Gibbs handed him the make shift glass and shrugged. "Never to late to start again."

"Not for everyone."

His friend waited for him to continue.

"Just spent hours reminding him of who he was. We wept, laughed and carried on. It will always be a moment we will both treasure." He was still a bit wistful. "Scary thought, that some day Timothy may be putting a similar rendition together for me."

"Not there yet Duck."

"Not yet, I'm afraid. But after seeing Mother…" he stopped himself and took a sip of his drink, his voice a bit broken as he continued. "Memories are all we have Jethro…it's daunting to think they will escape us."

Gibbs chest constricted a bit at the thought, the image of his little girl still fresh in his mind. "Memories aren't all we have."

"How's that?"

"Hey, you're the one who quotes philosophic, not me."

The ME managed a small smile. "You are more insightful than you give yourself credit for Jethro."

"Yeah." He took hold of the pencil in his hand and began to sketch lightly on the wood.

"I suppose the past shaped us into the men we are…and who we will yet become."

"There, see, when you say it, it sounds so much better." Gibbs sent him a soft smile. "Welcome to stay as long as you like Duck."

"I'd like that."

And so he did. Watching his friend begin to toil away at something his mind was still sharp enough to create.

A masterpiece in his own eyes.

A part of his past, he was certain would make it to his future.


	3. He Just Kissed Her

_**Dr. Magnus**__: He just kissed her. _

_**Ducky:**__ Well consider it an innocent gesture of endearment. _

_

* * *

_AN: Gabby Friendship.

* * *

Abby swore Gibbs' footsteps were getting softer.

"One of these days I'm gonna hear you, you know."

"Uh huh." He said simply, before placing two Caf Pows in front of her.

"Am I seeing double?"

"Thought you might need 'em." He started to walk out before the grip on his arm pulled him back.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

Gibbs gathered himself. "Is this a trick question?"

"No…yes. I don't know. I just know that Dr. Magnus looked so confused when you kissed me and I tried to act all cute about it…cuz well…that's what I do every time you kiss me. But it does beg the question…"

"Question?"

"Yeah…I know those scare you. But really, why are you so nice to me?"

"Didn't know I needed a reason."

"There's a reason for everything…gravity, creation, chemical reactions…"

"I get it, Abs."

"Then answer the question." She crossed her arms and waited for his response.

Gibbs examined her. "I'm not good at this."

"There's no one else here Gibbs…so go nuts… heck, recite poetry if you want…I wont tell anyone."

"Poetry?"

"Okay, maybe not that far, but come on, you know I'm a words person and now would be a really good time to offer some words."

He thought for a moment. "Because you deserve it." He looked accomplished and glaced at the door in hope of a quick exit.

"Yes, but why do I deserve it?"

"Because you're the best at what you do."

"And what do I do, that you think I'm the best at? Because I can do a lot of things that you might think I'm the best at."

He rubbed his brow, his expression saying it all.

"I'm not giving into your frustrated look…" She looked again. "Okay. Now that look is scaring me."

He softened it. "Abs…"

"No, its okay. Forget it. I should have known better than to ask you a question you're physically incapable of answering."

It never ceased to amaze him how relentless she was.

"You want me to say, I love you, is that it?"

"Well, that's not exactly how I envisioned it, but yeah."

"You already know that."

"Yeah, well sometimes it doesn't hurt to say it once in a while, in fact…I don't think I've ever heard you say it ever…sure you've signed it, and kissed me, hugged me, held me, protected me, saved me life and all that." She thought for a moment. "I'm being stupid aren't I?"

Gibbs pinched his fingers together a little when he was met with a punch to the shoulder. He laughed slightly before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"What's that tell you?"

"That you love me…"

He smiled before turning to leave. "Enough said Abs…"


End file.
